huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enfluxion
Titan Type - Krono or Gaia I know the TCG says she is Gaia but it would make more sense if she was a Krono Titan because of the Amulet and Mythology. Plus the TCG could be wrong about the Type as in Nordrake TCG which said he was Draco. - User: Seeker11299 10:44, August 13, 2012‎ (UTC) With the TCG, the icon for Enfluxion is different then the one in the series, so maybe its the same with whether its a Krono or Gaia Titan. It might be the case for Nordrake as well. Triton63 (talk) 11:11, August 13, 2012 (UTC) The amulet also suggests a Krono-Titan. I think this actually may be a TCG mistake to be honest… For Nordrake, whoever made the card likely thought Draco-Titan referred to draconic Titan, which the term does not. With few exceptions (*cough*Hydramaskar*cough*), they tend to be pretty consistent with the mythology so it seems very odd for them to do something different here. 11:21, August 13, 2012 (UTC) With Nordrake they had reason to think it was a Draco Titan but Enfluxion isn't linked to Gaia Titans? Triton63 (talk) 11:24, August 13, 2012 (UTC) It's possible they used the nature relation for Enfluxion (Gaia-Titans tend to be earth-based, though as in plant-based). It's still a bit odd, though. 11:38, August 13, 2012 (UTC) The thing is that I've always thought of Enfluxion as a Krono Titan, so I can't imagine it being a Gaia Titan... Triton63 (talk) 11:44, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Because Enfluxion is meant to be based off an Undine it would make sense for her to be a Krono Titan. - Seeker11299. One reason why it could be a Gaia is because Kilpahe is also a water based Titan and its a Gaia Titan. Triton63 (talk) 08:46, August 14, 2012 (UTC) It also seems, basically, that Enfluxion was initially created as a Gaia-Titan (the information under Design History came from Huntik.com) for some reason. There have also been occasions where the amulets don't reflect the type, although that's rare also. It's still a bit odd, though… 22:12, August 14, 2012 (UTC) If Enfluxion is a Gaia type, then its very strange as its amulet exactly matches Krono Titans, even the shape isn't styled like a Gaia titan amulet. Triton63 (talk) 08:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Lhikan634's point about the amulet not always reflecting the type like the Gremlow giving the impression of a litho-titan. TCG: Gaia titan, Series: Krono titan 06:48, August 15, 2012 I think so as well, but its unusual for that to happen. Triton63 (talk) 15:33, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Interestingly, the Ultimate Titan Sheet only shows Enfluxion as a Krono-Titan and not as a Gaia-Titan. There appear to be a couple of minor errors on the sheet, but it's mostly accurate. It's possible that her Titan type was re-evaluated in production to more accurately reflect the intent of typing. I've noted the apparent change in type under Design History, though without presumed intent. That this also includes a redesigned icon seems to suggest it was probably intentional. 09:46, August 10, 2018 (UTC)